


hold me close ('till the dawn)

by youngtiredandhorny



Series: detroit get kinky: kinktober edition [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtiredandhorny/pseuds/youngtiredandhorny
Summary: kinktober day 5:gavcon | sleepy sexHe paused for a second, bringing his freehand up to clap over his mouth as he yawned. ”I hadn’t been asleep long,” his voice was thick with the yawn, but he powered through, smacking his lips and blinking a few times. “I was trying to wait up for you,” he confessed softly. He gave Gavin a cute little smile. “Accidentally fell asleep instead.”“Damn, babe. If I’d known that, I would’ve been home an hour ago."





	hold me close ('till the dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite thing i've written so far tbh. im a sucker for the Soft

    Gavin got home late. The house looked dark from the street, with the porch light shining brightly against the night, beckoning to Gavin’s worn-out body.

    He had parked out on the street tonight, knowing full-well how raucous the garage door was when it opened. There was no way it wouldn’t wake Connor up. It would already be enough of a challenge getting in the house without alerting him, because Connor was nothing if not a light sleeper.

    Inside he was assaulted by a ginger tabby named Macaron. He dropped his bag by the door and kicked his shoes off before picking her up and petting her. He only got to the foot of the stairs before she was struggling to be let down. Once Gavin let her go, she took off in the direction of the kitchen, and Gavin was left to drag himself up stairs and into the darkened bedroom.

    Connor sat up in the middle of the mussed comforter and out-of-place pillows, the stretched-out collar of his sleep shirt was pulled towards one shoulder (Gavin thought that if the light was on, he could have glimpsed his cute little collarbone). He was hunched over with his head hanging, scrubbing his eyes with a tired hand. Gaving frowned at him as he shucked off his jacket and peeled his tee off. Connor looked up at him with bleary eyes, blinking slowly, probably just grateful that Gavin didn’t flick any lights on along his way.

    “Didn’t mean to wake you up.” He unbuckled his pants and kicked them towards the hamper. He didn’t have the energy to pick them back up again.

    “’s fine, baby,” Connor told him. His twisted and popped his back before laying himself back down, hoisting the comforter up over his shoulder. Gavin climbed into bed behind him and pulled Connor close to him, wrapping an arm around his middle. Connor hummed and turned into him, tucking his face into Gavin’s neck. “It wasn’t you that woke me up. Macaron had a fit when she heard the door. She ran all over me on her way out.”

    Gavin snorted, nodding tiredly. “Been there,” he said. “But I usually roll over and fall back asleep.”

    He felt Connor nod a few times. His hand dragged down Gavin’s side, over his hip and to his thigh. “I wanted to see you.” He gave Gavin’s chest a small kiss. He scooted closer and pulled Gavin’s thigh up to hook over his hips so he could slip his leg in between his partner’s. He picked his head up, and Gavin leaned down to kiss him, curling his hand around the back of his neck.

    Any residual tension Gavin held in his body began to bleed out, and he sighed into the kiss. Gavin thought that if it were a few hours earlier, and if the stresses from his current case weren’t in the forefront of his mind, the kiss would be hungry. He would flip Connor over and kiss him properly.

    Gavin smoothed his hand down Connor’s tee to the hem, and then pushed his hand under the back of it, pulling Connor in by his lower back. He swept his thumb over the warm skin, just off of where he knew those two little dimples would be. He could feel his exhaustion settle heavily in his bones, just barely abated so he could keep up with the kiss.

    Connor broke the kiss, and put his hand over Gavin’s on his back. Gavin watched as his eyes slipped shut again. He bumped his nose along Gavin’s, shifting his thigh so that it rubbed up against Gavin, a teasing touch Gavin leaned into. Connor leaned his forehead against Gavin’s, opening his eyes so he could look into his partner’s.

    “Gav,” he murmured, “if you’re too tired right now, we can just sleep.”

    Gavin breathed out a laugh. “I’m pretty sure I was the one who came in here while you were sleeping.”

    Connor hummed, gently rocking against him. He took Gavin’s hand and pulled it to his own body, guiding it down, over the front of his short shorts. He paused for a second, bringing his freehand up to clap over his mouth as he yawned. ”I hadn’t been asleep long,” his voice was thick with the yawn, but he powered through, smacking his lips and blinking a few times. “I was trying to wait up for you,” he confessed softly. He gave Gavin a cute little smile. “Accidentally fell asleep instead.”

    Gavin kneaded Connor’s dick over his shorts for a moment before he slipped his hand inside. “Damn, babe. If I’d known that, I would’ve been home an hour ago,” he commented.

    Connor snorted, like he was calling Gavin on his bullshit. It wasn’t _complete_ bullshit. The thought was very tempting, indeed. The string of cases he was currently working on were taking up the forefront of his mind at the moment, though. It had been for weeks, keeping Gavin late at the office with Niles, Connor’s brother and Gavin’s partner. Little moments like this had been few and far between lately.

    He couldn’t wait until this case was over for many reasons, but being able to take his time on Connor, to kiss him slowly and lovingly, not having to think about anything else… That was a damn good motivator.

    Connor’s moan was quiet, carried on a sigh. It was beautiful.

    Gavin kissed him through the short gasps and the soft keening. Two of Connor’s fingers hooked into the waistband on Gavin’s boxers and dragged them down until he was exposed. Connor’s sure hand wrapped around his length and stroked him. Gavin nearly bit at Connor’s lip, but held himself back. He pressed a kiss to his mouth before he pulled back, looking down at their hands.

    It was a lazy rhythm, but it suited the room, Gavin thought. There wasn’t place for loud moans and crazy positions in this moment. Connor just snaked his right arm underneath Gavin and shifted a fraction closer. He turned his face into the pillow, cursing. Gavin kissed the crown of his head, twisted his wrist so that the curse returned to Connor’s mouth, sharp yet quiet.

    It wasn’t hurried. Desperation was nowhere to be seen. When Gavin came, Connor kissed him, stroking him as he rode through it. Gavin’s eyes came back into focus just in time to see Connor’s mouth drop open, and his eyes to squeeze shut, his brow twitching.

    Connor made a small noise and wiped his hand off on Gavin’s boxer-shorts before leaning to kiss him.

    “That’s fucking disgusting,” Gavin noted between kisses, not sounding nearly as grumpy as he wanted.

    “You’ve done it before.” Connor rolled his eyes at him. Gavin grumbled as Connor pulled away from him to roll over and grab a couple tissues from the bedside table. He cleaned them up as best as he could before setting them back to rights. He blindly threw the tissues away, and Gavin wouldn’t exactly be surprised if one of them had to pick them back up off the floor in the morning.

    Not that he exactly cared about that at the moment - not with Connor pulling him back into his chest, running his fingers through his hair. He hummed and buried his nose into Connor’s chest.

    He was out in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: i nearly had connor lick his fingers bc True To Character, but i sadly decided it didnt fit the rest of the fic. im still broken up about it
> 
> ok!! my twitter is [@demitryharder](https://twitter.com/demitryharder)


End file.
